El nuevo juguete
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bulma se interesa por nuevas experiencias sexuales y Vegeta no quiere? ¿Como reaccionaría el príncipe ante un juguete moderno y sexual que podría sustituirlo según él?. Bulma a comprado un vubrador y Vegeta se entera, su reacción es un tanto... peculiar.


**El nuevo juguete**

Ser madre, esposa, trabajadora y dedicarme a mis que haceres diarios no me deja casi tiempo para disfrutar de mis amigas, es por eso que desde hace unas semanas tenemos planeada una reunión de tapersex en la que aparte de ponernos al día de todos nuestros cotilleos, tenemos la ocasión de disfrutar del nuevo trabajo de Miriam.

Ésta, que está mas que acostumbrada al mundo del sexo porque tenía un sexshop, a decidido montar su propio negocio y llevarlo a las casas donde, en la intimidad del hogar y el trato cercano, planea vender sus productos sexuales.

Recuerdo el primer día que me lo contó y me enseñó su maletín. El maletín de los horrores como lo llamaba Carmen.

Tenía todo tipo de objetos y juguetes curiosos, desde dildos, bolas chinas, vibradores, lencerías, kits eróticos, plugs anales y hasta material para practicar el BDSM. No puedo negar que mi curiosidad por esto último se despertó, imaginando a un Vegeta destrozándome por completo. Más aún de lo habitual. ¿Le gustaría? La experiencia sería curiosa.

Con la idea rondando en la cabeza fui hasta casa ese día y cuando me contré con Vegeta hablé con él.

\- Vegeta... he pensado que bueno, podríamos probrar algunas cosas nuevas.

\- ¿Comida nueva?

\- No, comida no. - Desde luego sólo pensaba en comer.

\- ¿Entonces? Habla claro mujer. - Impaciente, como siempre.

\- En usar objetos nuevos... - Lo dejé caer.

\- ¿Objetos? - En estos momentos pensaba si Vegeta de verdad era un adulto por la cara tan rara que me estaba poniendo y por estar mas ausente en temas sexuales poco comunes que el mísmisimo Goku.

\- Mira Vegeta, te traigo una cosa. - Y le extendí un folleto donde hablaba de algunos objetos del BDSM.

\- Pero esto...- Su cara era una interrogación enorme. - Pinzas, cuerdas, tenazas, azotadores, fustas, collares, bondage... ¿Pero esto para qué es?

\- Para el sexo, claro.

\- ¡¿Para qué?! - Su cara de horror lo decía todo. -¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con unas pinzas?

\- Son para ponerlas en los pezones mira... - Abrí la página donde salían cada uno de los usos de los objetos. - También hay cosas para hombres.

\- ¡No me vas a meter nada ahí! - Y tiró la revista mientras la vena de la frente se le iba reventar.

\- Bueno bueno, sólo digo que igual hay que probar cosas nuevas. Miriam dice...

\- Ya estamos con tus estúpidas amigas otra vez. - Se agarró la cabeza. - Si ellas son unas degeneradas no es cosa mia, pero tu si que lo eres, así que olvídate de esas cosas ridículas y extrañas, mujer.

\- No es ser degenerada, es disfrutar del sexo abiertamente.

\- ¿Es qué yo no te hago disfrutar lo bastante?

\- Sí pero...

\- ¿Pero? - Lo estaba empezando a asustar. Pero sin saber que decir me vi salvada por el teléfono.

¿Sí? - Era Mirian, confirmándome la hora de la reunión en mi casa el Martes por la tarde, a la hora del café. - Traeros los bañadores también.

Me fui escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

Me guardé el folleto y más tarde tumbada en mi cama le eché una ojeada a todo más a fondo. Me llamó la atención uno de los vibradores nuevos que habían sacado.

"Este sorprendente vibrador con estimulador de punto G japonés tiene una punta hábilmente curvada para llegar a tu lugar especial con facilidad, mientras que las alas y su pico revolotean alrededor de tu clítoris satisfaciendote. Además...¡es acuático!"

Sin duda alguna quería probarlo. Miriam había despertado mi curiosidad por algunos juguetes y hasta ahora nunca me había lanzado a comprar uno, pero esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad teniéndola en mi propia casa.

No volví a sacarle el tema a Vegeta, pero si que lo notaba más raro de lo habitual, valga la redundancia. Mas callado, mas serio... me daba la impresión de que quería decirme algo pero no llegaba lanzarse.

El Martes por la mañana no fui a trabajar, lo hice desde casa, y a la hora del medio día cuando estabamos comiendo le avisé de que las chicas vendrían a merendar.

\- Tenemos una reunión de amigas, Vegeta. Por favor te lo digo, compórtate y no seas rancio.

\- Hummmm. - Seguía comiendo.

\- Además, vamos a tener una reunión de tapersex, ni se te ocurra soltar alguna soez tuya ni mucho menos menospreciar, insultar o tratar mal a ninguna sólo por que seas un antiguo.

\- ¿Antiguo yo? - Se indignó. - ¿Qué es tapersex?

\- Sí Vegeta, lo eres y mucho. Tapersex es una reunión para hablar de juguetes sexuales.

\- ¿Jueguetes sexuales?

\- Sí, lo que te enseñé en ese folleto que tu no...

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera vas a hacer una reunión de esas.

\- Perdona pero tu no me ordenas nada.

\- No quiero que mi mujer ande en esos garroteros como cualquier desesperada insatisfecha.

\- Vegeta, no seas antiguo, hablar de sexo no nos convierte a las mujeres en desesperadas o insatisfechas, somos lo bastante libres para disfrutar del sexo en cada una de sus variantes.

\- Que no quiero esa guarrería en mi casa.

\- Oye, esta también es mi casa, te recuerdo que más mía que tuya y si yo quiero quedar con mis amigas aquí, quedamos aquí y tu no te vas a entrometer, te vas a ir a tu camara de gravedad como cada tarde y te vas a estar allí metido como es habitual.

Se cruzó de brazos, no dijo nada mas y yo me puse de pie y pegué un golpe en la mesa. Salió de la cocina y se fue a entrenar mientras yo me quedaba preparando algunos dulces para la reunión.

La tarde llegó y la salita estaba preparada. Con varios platos de dulces caseros y café en la mesa de cristal, esperé a que llegasen mis amigas.

Cuando Miriam llegó cargada con su maletín me asomé a la ventana a comprobar si Vegeta realmente estaba entrenando. Así era.

Lo puso sobre el sofá y lo abrió, dejando un sinfín de artículos a la vista de todas.

Entre risas y comentarios cada cual mas humorístico, me acerqué hasta el que había llamado mi atención, el vibrador japonés. Lo cogí, le dí al botón y el juguete empezó a moverse despacio en varias direcciones simulando una estimulación clitoriana y vaginal.

Un par de horas después de la reunión cuando el sol fuerte se había despejado las animé a salir al jardin, a disfrutar un poco de la piscina. Les había pedido que trajeran el traje de baño para darnos un chapuzón cuando la tarde empezara a irse.

Así que antes de salir, guardé en mi habitación mi nuevo juguete, en el cajón de abajo de mi mesita de noche, bajo los sujetadores, confiando en que ahí nadie lo pudiera encontrar por error.

Miriam dejó su maleta en el salón, cerrada por supuesto, y nos fuimos hasta el jardín donde nos pusimos cada una en una tumbona y, echándonos crema las unas a las otras, con un café frío en la mano, nos pusimos a tomar el sol al mas puro estilo Sexo en Nueva York.

La tarde estaba saliendo redonda, todas estabamos entre el jiji y el jaja, riéndonos sin parar haciendo bromas, comentando cotilleos de última hora, planeando nuestra próxima reunión de tapersex cuando un ruido procedente de casa nos alertó y nos sacó un grito a todas.

Fui corriendo hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina y al entrar un olor a quemado y un humo que tapaba la visión me alertó, creyendo que mi casa estaba saliendo ardiendo. Pero no fue así. Por suerte no había sido el caso. Sin embargo si que salió ardiendo la maleta de los horrores de Miriam, con todos los accesorios y folletos que tenía dentro. Y yo sabía el porqué.

\- ¿Pero cómo demonios a pasado esto? - La pobre Miriam estaba al borde del llanto, preguntándose de todas las maneras posibles como algo así le podía haber sucedido a su maleta. Sólo a ella.

\- ¿Se habrá sobrecalentado algún aparato? - Pregunté inocentemente, sabiendo de sobra que esta masacre había sido cosa de Vegeta.

\- No lo sé...- Dubitativa recogía los restos esparcidos por el suelo. - Es como si hubiera explotado.

\- Como si le hubieran tirado una granada dentro, ¿verdad? - Carmen como siempre no ayudaba.

\- Ahora vuelvo, voy a recoger el cepillo y el recogedor para recoger este desastre.

Pero no fui a por eso, fui hasta la cámara de gravedad, golpeé en la puerta y un Vegeta sudoroso me abrió secándose con una toalla la frente.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho? - Puse mis brazos en jarras. - Te dije que no metieras la pata y te comportaras.

\- No se de qué demonios me estás hablando.

\- De ti y la maleta explosiva.

\- ¿Qué clase de perversión traes a esta casa, Bulma?

\- ¡Sabía que habías sido tu!

\- ¿No piensas en tus hijos? ¿Qué pasaría si los niños vieran eso? ¿Qué les dirías?

\- Esas cosas no son para los niños, son para las cosas de adultos. Lo bien que se te da follar y lo mal que se te da otras cosas.

\- ¡Qué vulgar eres, mujer!

\- ¡Por favor! No me vengas con esas ahora y no te me pongas exquisito.

\- No quiero esas atrocidades en movimiento en casa.

\- Pues que sepas que me he comprado uno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿me vas a sustituir por un aparato a pilas?

\- Te estás sustituyendo tu solo. - A estas alturas de la conversación yo ya quería cabrearlo tanto como me había cabreado yo. - Los hombres sólo traéis problemas, los aparatos sólo requieren un par de pilas y arreando.

\- Mujer... estás acabando con mi paciencia.

\- Tu acabaste con la mía hace un rato. - Me iba para la puerta cuando me cogió del brazo.

\- Tira esa cosa que has comprado. - Me dijo muy serio.

\- NO.

\- Como lo encuentre lo pulverizo.

\- No lo encontrarás... nunca encuentras nada, eres un caso perdido. Y esta noche duermes en la habitación de invitados.

Y me fui de allí echando humo, dejándo a un Vegeta a punto de explotar.

Aquella noche pensé en la pobre Miriam... le haría un regalo para compensar la perdida económica de sus juguetes, después de todo había sido mi marido el que se lo había destrozado todo y me sentía responsable.

Vegeta no vino a mi habitación como le pedí, así que saqué mi juguete nuevo, me encerré en el baño y me dispuse a probarlo y a quitarme un poco de estrés.

Me preparé un baño, eché algunas sales aromáticas, me quité la ropa y me metí en el agua caliente.

Suspiré, cerré los ojos y me dejé relajar un rato. Extendí la mano hasta la mesita auxiliar donde había puesto el juguete esta vez y lo cogí, lo lavé con agua y jabón y lo toqué, lo pasé por mi piel, fui bajando hasta mis piernas y lo pasé por mi intimidad. Era una nueva experiencia. Extraña pero erótica.

Seguí rozándome con el, acariciándome, y poco a poco lo acerqué a mi entrada. Presioné contra mi y despacio lo metí en mi interior, colocándolo de tal manera que me estimulaba en varios aspectos. Le di al botón y aquella sensación nueva, extraña y excitante me hizo soltar un gritito que seguro se había oído más de la cuenta. Pero no me importaba, yo seguí.

Suspiraba, gozaba, me movía al son del juguete y disfrutaba con cada movimiento que me daba yo misma y el motor de éste. Me dejé llevar y al cabo de unos segundos sólo existía mi placer, el vibrador y yo. La respiración se me entrecortaba, se me aceleraba, suspiraba, gemía, desbordaba el agua con mis movimientos involuntarios, y poco a poco sentía como me acercaba al placer, como se tensaba mi cuerpo y todo se agolpaba en la misma zona para dejar paso al orgasmo que me dejó plena esa noche.

Salí de la bañera al cabo de unos minutos, demasiado relajada, satisfecha, con ganas de probarlo más a fondo (nunca mejor dicho).

Lo que no esperaba es encontrarme a Vegeta semidesnudo de cintura para arriba, en mi cama sentado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, con cara de pocos amigos y con su semblante serio habitual.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta?

\- Es mi cama. Quiero dormir aquí.

\- Te dije que no.

\- Además eres mi mujer, tienes que dormir conmigo.

\- Hoy no.

Y mientras hablabamos dejé caer la toalla al suelo y me quedé desnuda frente a él. Se calló en seco. Le miré y tenía sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo. Una mirada lasciva, oscura, pícara, me observaba de arriba abajo.

Cogí el bote de crema y me masajeé bajo su atenta mirada todo el cuerpo.

Sabía sus límites y cuando estamos enfadados la mecha sexual se prende más rápido aún, no sé por qué.

Se acercó a mi por detrás, pegó su cuerpo contra el mio y me agarró los pechos en esa posición, apretándolos en sus grandes manos e irguiendo mis pezones.

\- Quieto, no tengo ganas.

\- ¿Qué tu qué? - Sonó sorprendido, ya que yo siempre tenía ganas con él, claro está.

\- No quiero sexo, Vegeta. Vete a tu habitación.

Me volvió a pegar contra él mientras sentía su miembro crecer bajo la ropa, y metió su mano en el interior de mis muslos, agarrando mi sexo en ella.

\- Vamos mujer... - Susurró en mi oído, rozando sus labios por mi piel y erizando mi piel.

\- ¡He dicho que no, Vegeta, déjame! - Y me aparté.

\- Ya me has cambiado por un artilugio humano y moderno.

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Te he escuchado en el baño.

\- Me estaba bañando. - Salió corriendo al baño y se puso a rebuscar. - ¿A donde vas?

\- Como encuentre ese trasto del demonio lo tiro a la basura.

\- Vegeta, deja mis cosas. - Yo estaba enfadada, excitada y aguantando mi risa.- Vamos no seas estúpido y antiguo.

\- Yo soy muy moderno pero eso se va a la basura ya mismo.

Y lo encontró. Lo había dejado en el cajón del mueble del baño, debajo de los paquetes de compresas y tampones, y había dado con el.

Lo sacó, se fue con el en la mano y se puso al lado de la ventana abierta.

\- Si lo tiro a la basura eres capaz de cogerlo. - Estaba valorando distintas posibilidades.

\- Pero Vegeta, que sólo es un juguete.

\- Tengo que acabar con él. - Estaba super concentrado. Me ignoraba por completo y su objetivo era el enemigo. Un vibrador rosa japonés.

\- Dame eso ahora mismo. - Intenté cogerlo de sus manos.

\- ¡Final flash! - Lo tiró por la ventana y lanzó un ataque en el aire pulverizando el juguete.

\- ¡¿Pero estás loco o que demonios te pasa?! - Grité fuera de mi.

\- No permitiré que un artilugio humano me robe a mi mujer.

Y no sé que pasó, pero quizás aquellas palabras cargadas de celos, amor y humor hicieron que mi coraza se rompiera y me inundara un sentimiento de ternura por dentro. Pero tenía que fingir que estaba enfadada.

\- Vete de mi habitación.

\- Nuestra habitación. - Y se acercó hasta a mi despacio. - Y ahora...

Me cogió por la cintura y me tiró en la cama, estando yo completamente desnuda aún. Se puso sobre mi, se sentó en mi barriga y me agarró las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Acercó su boca hasta la mia y sonrió malicioso.

\- No necesitas experimentar más que lo que yo voy a darte.

Y nuevamente me recordé que Vegeta era así, con sus pros y sus contras, con sus ideas mentales del paleolítico y de otro planeta, y que en algo tenía razón. No necesitaba nada mas que lo que él me podía dar. Y nuevamente me recordó porque cada día con él es una experiencia, y porqué no necesito ningún jueguete por muy novedoso que sea.

Fin.


End file.
